<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masks by saintsfan165</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986315">Masks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165'>saintsfan165</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KacxaWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, KacxaWeek2020, Keith Bat Fam, Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Acxa comes to terms with her feelings in the wake of an injury. </p>
<p>Day 6 of Kacxa Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KacxaWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A love letter to my first enemies to lovers otp while using one of my most recent enemies to lovers otps</p>
<p>Wanted to stay vague cus I want you all to be unprepared and surprised</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acxa knew she was hurt. She could feel the blood soaking through her black clothes. Even in the pouring rain as her entire outfit got soaked, she knew she was bleeding. </p>
<p>What made it worse was that her shadow knew too. Because of course he knew. They didn't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing. The Black Paladin was someone that… cared for her? As much as one could care for the person who constantly fought against her. </p>
<p>She remembers when they first met. She had been stealing and thieving all her life, and with her stunning looks and martial arts mastery, no one had really been able to catch her. </p>
<p>Until he did.</p>
<p>It was a simple job for her. Steal some old pearls from the Kogane Manor. Rumor was that the so called playboy billionaire Keith Kogane was off yachting somewhere and the house was left mostly vacant, with just minimal staff. </p>
<p>The job was easy because it was her, and she was without a doubt the best thief in all of Gotham, if not the world. But what came after was shocking. She was on her way to her buyer when he caught her. It was quite the meet cute–meeting on a random rooftop overlooking the harbor while a thunderstorm started to pick up. He looked imposing, dressed in all black. His eyes glowed behind his cowl and his voice sent an odd shiver through her. At first, she thought he was an admirer, having listed off many of her accomplishments–although he would later call them crimes. But when he told her he was here to stop her, she couldn't help but laugh. No one told her what to do. Not in a long, long time. Yet he was the victor that night (and many more to come but she doesn't like to think about those). </p>
<p>She left that without her prize and a new person out to get her–because life was never easy for her. And he left with the satisfaction that he was better than her. </p>
<p>It should've stayed that way. Cat and mouse (even if she was the mouse half the time). It would've been simpler. </p>
<p>But Acxa was never one for simple. Simple was safe, simple was easy… simple was boring. And she lived for the thrill. </p>
<p>It happened three years ago, nearly five years since they had first met. It had been a night like any other for the two of them. The song was playing and the two of them danced. The dance was always the same with a few new moves they would toss in occasionally, but it always ended the same way. She would escape with ease (or maybe he might have been letting her. It wasn't possible though. She was just better than him. No one could ever trap her. Acxa was not meant to live in a cage–or cell). But this dance had a third member–Hagar.</p>
<p>The bitch had been causing a mess for both of them. She threatened the town and killed innocents, but worst of all, the witch killed a lot of her employers. It was a hard couple months for Acxa until someone had finally come and hired her for a job. Stealing from the fucking witch wasn't ideal, but she needed the money. And of course he was there investigating, training one of his little brats. And of course it was a set up, and of course she got taken with the little trainee. </p>
<p>But he came. Not just for Pidge (she learned her name when they were on their fifth hour of torture. The girl was only fifteen and was afraid of dying without someone who knew her by her side). He came for both of them. He had two more of his little sidekicks with him and they helped carry the girl out. He went for her, lifted her in his arms and carried her out. </p>
<p>It was the weirdest sensation she'd ever felt… safe. In The Black Paladin's arms, she felt safer than she ever had in her life. Soon after she passed out and woke up in his lair. And for the first time since she started her life of thievery, she had entered a new room and didn't think of what she could take. </p>
<p>Instead she sat up, her own cowl still attached to her face. "You… didn't turn me in?" </p>
<p>"You don't deserve to be taken in… this time," he said with a smirk. She noticed that she liked when he smiled. She liked when he bantered with her. He seemed so much more real, not the superhero that saved Gotham from multiple terrorist attacks, not like the crime fighting vigilante that went toe to toe with Sendak and won without bloodshed. He seemed like a regular person. Someone behind the mask. </p>
<p>"And my mask. My identity. Why didn't you take it off?" </p>
<p>"If I did, I felt like I would be breaking your trust. Taking something from you that you hadn't given freely." </p>
<p>She wanted to scoff. All she did was take and take without permission. If the roles had been reversed, she knew she would've (she likes to think she wouldn't have, but she's not that good a person). "And why would I tell you?" She countered angrily. </p>
<p>"Because I know you," was all he said. </p>
<p>"No you fucking don't. And don't pretend you do. You don't know what I went through. You never will! I'm the villain and you're the hero. Remember?" </p>
<p>They had stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours, until the girl came. "Hey K–oh sorry… bad time?" The girls cowl wasn't on anymore, her identity revealed to a world class thief. </p>
<p>The Black Paladin was fuming despite trying to hide it. She smirked, in her head she thought, "I know you too asshole." </p>
<p>"Take her home." He ordered the girl and proceeded to storm off into the darkness. Suddenly she felt more alone than ever. </p>
<p>"Here," Pidge offered. "It's going to knock you out. But only because it's kind of a secret lair and he definitely doesn't want anyone to know where he irons his pants," she joked to a deadpanned Acxa. She coughed awkwardly, "so uhh here." </p>
<p>When Acxa woke, she was on a roof in the middle of downtown (near her apartment, but he didn't know that. He didn't know her). "I think he's fond of you. Shir–a voice of reason told him the responsible thing would've been to turn you in. I was going to say that you helped me deal with the torture–" Acxa looked closer at the girl. She's clearly bruised and won't be able to hide some of the bruising with makeup. Acxa remembered being that age. Getting into fights and covering up her bruises, she could've gone professional. The normal part of Acxa wants to offer to help, but The Black Paladin's voice finds its way back into her ears. She doesn't offer, because he doesn't know her. She's the villain. </p>
<p>She doesn't see him again for almost a year. Well she sees "him" since one of his comrades is clearly posing as him. This Black Paladin is taller, a little more built than hers. He's also a bit of a wild card. She also realized that was the first time she had thought of him as hers. </p>
<p>When he finally did return (and like always, they meet on a rooftop. This time on top of the general hospital), he was wearing something different. The Blade of Mamora was supposed to be a myth. She'd heard of the syndicate before in some of the crime rings she had joined throughout the years. She didn't know much only that they were to be feared and respected. Not just anyone could join and survive their training. </p>
<p>When he spoke to her, he had his entire face covered by his cowl. His voice was different. Unlike the first time she heard it, this voice made her shiver out of fear. This wasn't like her Paladin. </p>
<p>What was worse was that he was accompanied by a woman. But unlike him and every other masked hero she'd met, this one didn't wear a mask. She didn't care if Acxa saw her face. Beautiful caramel skin, shimmering white hair, and a soothe voice to match. </p>
<p>"Darling? What is this common thief doing here?"</p>
<p>Common? Common!! She was anything but. "Because I know him!" She shouted. She knew him. She had spent months telling her that he didn't know her, that she didn't care for him. Lies all of it. </p>
<p>"Know him?" The woman faux gasped. "Like I do?" She waltzed over to her black paladin and wrapped her arms around him. "You hear this lover? This woman is spouting nonsense. She is clearly too attached. You cannot ascend without taking her out. Dispose of her." She may had said it sweetly and softly but the words were a poison. Poison in his mind. </p>
<p>He didn't say anything as he took his blade out and lunged at her. Her new obsidian claws stopped his swing. She thanked herself for coming to Pidge about how they weren't strong enough to cut through Hagar's newest robeasts (and also getting into safes if she was in a hurry but the girl didn't need to know that). </p>
<p>But it didn't matter, he was better than her. He was always better than her. His blade was her throat and she knew her time was up. She only had one play left. And dammit she was going to play it. </p>
<p>In one swift movement she ripped off her mask and tried her best to see through his and meet his eyes. "you do know me." </p>
<p>It was like something snapped, a connection broken. The black paladin pulled away from her. He stared at his blade before throwing it down on the ground. "No," he said, turning to the woman. </p>
<p>"No? No! My love, you must finish it. Free yourself of all your connections. Live free, with the blades, with me." </p>
<p>"Go home Allura. Tell Alfor someone else must lead. I'm done." </p>
<p>The woman, Allura, scowled. "You just made a huge mistake. He will not take kindly to this slight. He gave you everything. To become the head of the blades, to lead them in everlasting glory." She growled and threw a smoke bomb, vanishing when it cleared. </p>
<p>When the smoke cleared, he dropped to his knees, but she was there to catch him. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say. She wanted him to take the mask off, to rid himself of that life but knew he wouldn't. </p>
<p>But she could do it for him. She needed to. She needed to see if it was truly him. That she sacrificed her identity for him. </p>
<p>She started to lift the cowl, but his hands quickly grabbed her wrist. "Acxa wait." She froze, hands still holding onto his mask. He knew her. He's the world's greatest detective, of course he did. "I don't, you won't–" you'll judge me differently went unsaid. </p>
<p>"Let me help you." She whispered as she pulled the cowl up above his nose. His breath was not against hers, his lips looking ever so appealing. She couldn't help but wonder, to try and satisfy her own needs and wants. </p>
<p>But she didn't need to ponder, as the black paladin grabbed her and closer and met his lips to hers. That night she could've sworn she heard lightning strike. </p>
<p>And that's how the last two years had gone for them. A cat and mouse that she enjoyed to play. She enjoyed making him lose his balance because she leaned in to kiss him only to pull away and sneak off into the night. She loved having him pin her down mid-fight only to lose focus studying her flushed face. She longed for more than just the passion kisses, she longed for him. But that could never be, she was the villain. </p>
<p>"You're hurt," he pointed out as he stepped from the shadows. Had she not been busy going through her first aid kit and had she not known he would come, she probably would've jumped. </p>
<p>"Not now Black," she gasped, hiding her pain. </p>
<p>"I should've been there." He knelt down to where she was sitting. She watched as he studied her wound. It was just a stab wound. Nothing fatal. She had been stabbed before, once by him even, but that was a sorry for another time. </p>
<p>"It wouldn't have mattered. Got sloppy." </p>
<p>"Still. I–I would've been able to help sooner," he picked her up and laid her down on her couch. Gently he rolled her top up, exposing the wound. "Need to stop any infection from happening." He pulled out a stim shot from his belt. "It's gonna pinch, but it will prevent anything worse from happening." Without further word he stabbed the shot into her wound. She grunted in pain, but soon found the drugs taking its effect. The dull wasn't strong enough to completely drug her, but it helped. </p>
<p>"Thanks." She sighed as she laid her head back on the couch. </p>
<p>He got to work stitching her up. It's something the two of them had gotten accustomed to too. There had been so many times spent on rooftops patching each other up. Some times from outside sources and sometimes from one another. </p>
<p>"I–I care about you Acxa." </p>
<p>"And I want to care about you too Black," she lied knowing full well she cared more about him than anyone else in her life. "It's just, we aren't–it's not–we can't." </p>
<p>"Because of who I am?" </p>
<p>She laughed, strained, but she laughed regardless. "No Black, because of who you aren't. You know me mask or not. You know what I love and hate. Fuck, you know why I do what I do. But you, you're still a mystery to me and I can't do that. I like knowing where I'm at."</p>
<p>The Black Paladin sighed and pulled away. Clearly this was the end of whatever it was between them. The drugs had certainly made her more honest. </p>
<p>"It's why I came too. After I heard reports that you were hurt, I knew I had to come see you. Not only to make sure you're alright, but to tell you. To tell you I…" </p>
<p>"Tell me what? Black," she reached out for the exposed part of his face. "Tell me what." </p>
<p>"That I lo–that I'm ready." She froze at the start of the L word. Did he truly feel that way about her too. And that's when it struck her. She loved the Black Paladin. For years she had lived for the moments they shared. The bond they had created. The love that followed. It was real. For the first time in the twenty eight years of her life, she had something that felt fucking real, was real. </p>
<p>Without another word, she watched in confusion as The Black Paladin reached up for his cowl. Slowly, painstakingly slow, he removed his cowl and for the first time, she met his gaze. His true gaze. </p>
<p>He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Purple, like her favorite color. Purple, like her first memory. Purple, like the ring she wore around her neck (the one thing she had to remember her grandmother by). </p>
<p>"Holy shit. You're Keith Kogane," she finally managed to say to her. But he said nothing. He just smiled. He smiled and she could see the brightness and joy in his eyes. How long has he been wanting to tell her?</p>
<p>"I am. And I, Keith Kogane, love you Acxa. Not the mask, just you," he said with such conviction that he left no room for her to doubt him.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for her lips to finally find his. And unlike the previous kisses they'd shared, this one felt freeing. There was nothing between them, no enemies trying to kill them, no moral code, no masks. Just two people in love being free. </p>
<p>"Touch me," she begged. </p>
<p>And he does. His mouth on her neck, nibbling at the flesh exposed until it’s red and bruised, then pulling her top completely over her torso to reveal her sports bra–which is already soaked from the rain. .</p>
<p>They catch each other’s gaze and a grin pulls at her lips. This is the moment she's been waiting for. He pulls away and starts to remove his armor. </p>
<p>She hooks a leg over his lower back and pulls him down to her level. Keith catches her lips and runs his hand down the length of her torso. Her muscle flexes with his touch and shudders when he pulls her closer. Her body grinds against his in response to the feel of his fingers grazing her flesh, to the object in his pants pressing against her. She is alive, in that moment she's never been more alive. </p>
<p>Keith's fingers finally reached their destination–the hem of her pants. Quickly (as if he had plenty of experience) with a single swipe, she finds her pants and underwear at her ankles. She didn't even need to lift up. Fuck! She needed whatever he was about to do to her. </p>
<p>He swipes a finger against her clitoris and a soft, pleasant little groan escaped her lips. Acxa kicks off her pants and underwear, and Keith follows suit along with her. He teases her for a while before she sees the look in his eye. She's ready for this, and by the look of his cock, he is too. But before she could begin to enjoy the sight of Keith Kogane's stunning, nude body, he lifts her up and takes her straight to her bed. </p>
<p>Both, completely naked now and in her bed, he aligns himself . His cock sits at her entrance. Guiding him inside her, they breath out simultaneously. The feeling is so delicious.</p>
<p>Acxa hasn’t had sex in months, maybe even a year, so when Keith finally enters her she did everything in her power not to yell out in orgasmic bliss. </p>
<p>He begins his movement. Acxa grabs a hold of his neck to keep herself in motion with him. They move quick and frantic, not staying in one position for long. They're too lost in the feeling of each other to care about savoring it. It feels too fucking good–the connection she felt they've shared is finally coming to fruition. </p>
<p>“I'm close, I–”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Acxa moans between raggedy breathes. “Keep going.”</p>
<p>He's behind her, moaning as he fucks her harder. Thrusting inside her faster, harder, the coil in his stomach rising, growing. She feels his thrusts becoming more erratic, she knows he's close–closer than she is. </p>
<p>When he finally cums, he pulls out and cums on her back as she collapses. She was so close. </p>
<p>"Sorry." He can barely talk, he's still getting his breath. He grabs a towel from somewhere, and wipes up his mess. "Did you?" </p>
<p>She sighs. "No, but we have all night to make that right." She rolls over to face him and catches him smirking. </p>
<p>"I guess you don't know me that well after all," he teased before diving down her body to her pussy. He settles himself between her legs and presses his mouth to her mound.</p>
<p>Keith likes to do his work slow. He savors Acxa’s moans. He tests out how his tongue flexes and curls against her and how she reacts. Her fingers grip his hair tight and she grinds against his mouth, riding out her orgasm. An arch forms in her back. Acxa’s body slams back on the ground as her climax comes to an end. Keith lifts himself from between her legs and crawls back up to her mouth, pressing his lips against hers.</p>
<p>He's smiling now. She loves to see him smile. He pulls her close and they both drift off to a gentle sleep. </p>
<p>Things might be different now even though tomorrow they will both be back in their respective masks. Tomorrow she will see him across the roof of some building she's stealing from, they'll banter, they'll dance and she'll escape (like she always does. He definitely doesn't let her go). </p>
<p>Tomorrow the masks will go back on, but she's seen beneath his. She knows him–deep in his heart she's built a home. Tomorrow they will wake up and he'll take her to breakfast and they'll be normal for a bit. </p>
<p>They're life is dangerous and unexpected, but she knows that there is life beyond the mask for them. And one day, they'll get there. </p>
<p>Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tears are Becoming a Waterfall - M83</p>
<p>London Thunder - Foals</p>
<p>So much I could've delved into but teased instead. I absolutely love BatCat and have since I was young (younger lol). I hope you guys were able to figure out who everyone was ;)</p>
<p>And lastly sorry for the delay cus it's chaos at home. My parents move in tomorrow and by the time most of u read this, that will be today. It's been 3 years since I lived with them wish me luck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>